100 Themes
by Orion'sProdigy
Summary: Collection of 100 one-shots and drabbles, mostly revolving around Itachi and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction

* * *

><p>It was a rather hot day in the summer; he'd come home from his training drenched in sweat from his rigorous workout with his cousin and slipped out of his shoes on the porch as always, patiently eager for a glass of his mother's lemonade to cool off.<p>

Lemonade was the last thing on Uchiha Mikoto's mind at the moment, however; she was leaning against the kitchen counter, her face strained and shoulders tense and her free hand cupping her swollen belly.

Itachi blinked once as he encountered this scene; he'd never seen his mother in such a state before.

"Itachi," she gasped, looking up at him with clear eyes despite her obvious discomfort. "Go get your father. I need to go to the hospital."

The boy stared at her for about another two second, eyes slightly wider than usual, before leaping into action. It was three o clock in the afternoon or so, which meant that his father was likely to either be in his office at the station or doing a final patrol around the village. It would take Itachi approximately three minutes to make it to the station, and another minute or so to get to the man's office and explain. If he was on patrol, it could potentially take quite a while to retrieve him. He knew he would be of little use trying to support his mother all the way to the hospital and he'd yet to work his transportation jutsu into something that could handle more than himself. Taking all this into account, he made an executive decision and darted back out of the house.

"Shisui!" he shouted as he made it out of the yard; his cousin had stopped to talk to one of the neighbors, sitting on the porch and watching the day go by, as always, and was only about fifty yards down the road.

"Huh? What, Itachi?" he frowned, turning back to his younger cousin immediately.

"The baby," he called back.

"The ba-oh!"

The young man was at his side in a flicker and they were hurrying into the house; Mikoto looked slightly confused.

"Shisui can take you to the hospital now while I find Tou-sama," Itachi said, pausing to slip on his shoes as Shisui grinned at his mother and allowed her to lean on him; he winked at Itachi and then they both disappeared. That accomplished, the boy darted off again in search of his father.

It was fairly late into the night when Itachi was called from a waiting room to meet the latest member of the family; Shisui accompanied him to the room but elected to wait outside it politely.

His mother was in the bed, his father standing at her side; both sets of dark eyes were fixed on the child in her arms until they noticed Itachi's arrival.

"Come and meet him, Itachi-kun," Mikoto invited quietly, smiling gently.

Curious, he approached the bed and his father demonstrated the proper cradling technique and then the tiny boy was passed over to him, wrapped in a blue blanket and with a messy tuft of black hair that stuck up every which way.

The child was a warm weight in his arms, seeming to practically radiate life in its most basic and pure form; his eyes opened sleepily and he blinked up at Itachi, stretching pudgy hands toward the sky and yawning cumbersomely. His soft fingers latched onto his shirt and he started mouthing his blanket.

A smile touched his lips.

"Hello, ototo…"

* * *

><p>AN: So I've never attempted one of these challenges before, but since I can't seem to finish a full fic, I figured maybe I could finish a whole bunch of questionably related ones under the same category. So here it is. I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge. I got the list from a blog, but I hear it originated on DeviantArt, so whoever started this thing, kudos and credit. I dunno if there's an etiquette of some sort to this (ie, posting links somewhere or something), so if I offend anyone by not posting a link, well...pm me and we'll talk. Anyway, I have no idea when this will be updated; it most likely won't be regular, so there's that...

Ahem. Now that the admin stuff is done. This will be centered mostly around Itachi and Sasuke, because I love Itachi and you can't tell his story without telling Sasuke's. It'll probably veer more toward Sasuke as we get further into the themes list, because (somewhat unfortunately) Sasuke just gets more screen time than Itachi. There will probably be other characters with chapters because blah. I'll try to keep it chronological but I doubt it always will be.

All right. Now that I've bored you. Please enjoy and R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Complicated

* * *

><p>"…what are we going to do, Itachi?"<p>

"…we'll think of something. We always do."

Shisui heaved a sigh and pocketed his hands, staring out over the narrow canyon that the Nakano had cut into the earth. Itachi crossed his arms.

"…perhaps they will settled down in a week or two. You said it's happened before."

"Yeah, but I've never seen them this worked up. It gives me a bad feeling," the older Uchiha sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "…well, there's nothing we can do for the moment. We'll see if it blows over…with some luck, they'll get over it."

Itachi nodded, though he knew what his cousin meant; a sense of doom seemed to hang in the air over their heads like the thunderclouds he could see rolling in.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it," he stated firmly, glancing at his cousin.

The corner of his mouth rose.

"You're right…come on. I bet your mother has lunch ready for you, and she'll feed me, too, if I show up," he said, turning away from the canyon.

Itachi rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is shorter. It's just a snippet of conversation between Shisui and Itachi relating to the beginning of the coup troubles. In case you couldn't tell. :P I thought it fit because the situation as a whole was rather complicated, especially for them. Anyway. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Making History

* * *

><p>He's 'made history' several times in his life.<p>

At the age of seven, he is the youngest in his clan to graduate from the Academy, the second youngest ever, earning him his family's pride and the unofficial title of prodigal son. All eyes are on him, eagerly awaiting his next trick.

At the age of eight, he becomes the youngest Uchiha on record to activate the Sharingan, only increasing his family's apparent pride in him; he's the talk of the clan, the apple of his father's eye. He's going to do great things for the clan.

At thirteen, he is the youngest chief of the ANBU Black Ops in the history of the village, a feat that ends up causing him even more hassle than the first two; now he is playing double-double agent along with overseeing an ultra top secret organization, and there are those in his clan that disapprove of his apparent devotion to his work, but he's, if not happy, then content to do it if it keeps the village safe.

At thirteen comes another event that undoubtedly makes history.

This one he's certain the family doesn't approve of.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short one. Apologies for that. Hope you enjoy and please R&R. Thanks.


End file.
